


Elephant

by aphjapan (hondakinku)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Illness, M/M, Post-Alliance, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/aphjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all so sickeningly real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant

It was the elephant in the room.

 

Kiku didn’t dare get up often. He hardly moved in the couch he was confined to (he made too much of a fuss to even be moved to his room; it hurt too badly, he said.) He stayed on the couch all day, moving to the restroom when needed, but with either Feliciano or Ludwig’s help, and on rare occasions Alfred, though that never ended well. So Feliciano and Ludwig were the only ones allowed (their loyalty was proven then; the two had so much going on between themselves, the three of them, and their nations, yet they still came together to take care of the eldest). They didn’t dare allow Yao – he didn’t show his face, anyway; they both made it clear that Kiku did _not_ want to repair his relationship with him – or the elephant to visit him.

He slept a lot. He was under heavy medication. In all honesty, Kiku should have still been at the hospital, but Kiku did not want to be there and he was needed for emergencies in his nation. It made him feel a bit less useless. But with the sleep joined the nightmares with it (which to current time, did not end). He woke up at random times, sometimes midafternoon, sometimes early in the morning, he awoke screaming, then shriveling back up due to pain. He would often start crying; the emotional and physical pain was too much for him to bare on his own. Ludwig and Feliciano helped him every night, not even “taking turns” like parents would – the both of them sat with him, medicated him, and talked him back to current time – though the current time was more of a nightmare than his dreams.

It was the damned elephant’s fault.

Kiku had been in and out of sleep that day; waking quietly, with tears dancing around his eyes in every waking moment. He cried while sleeping as well. They were working on getting a higher dosage of medication; “He needs to work on weaning off it, not needing more,” Ludwig had said, though it was not out of worry of addiction, it was a fear of him never getting better. But he was a strong nation, Feliciano reminded him, of course he’d get better. They knew Feliciano was assuring himself of this, as well. And perhaps hoping Kiku would hear it – he would recover and move on. He had to.

But the elephant, that elephant wouldn’t let him.

It was so taboo, what Kiku had done, and so _unlike_ him. He was a rational man to the core, or at least that’s what his closest allies thought. To fall in love like that – yes, that’s what Kiku had done – fallen completely and utterly in love.

Ludwig thought it was manipulation, and was so bitter toward the elephant who hurt Kiku like this. Abandoned him in his time of need. It wasn’t his business, yet at the same time it was. At one point, Kiku called himself by the man’s name – Ludwig warned him, it would only hurt him.

Ludwig loved being right, but this time, it sickened him to be right.

Kiku shoved it down their throats, “My name is _Honda,_ ” They were too close to use nation names, but this, this seemed so wrong.

However, it was so real. So sickeningly real.

That’s what thought constantly went through the younger nation’s minds when Kiku sprung out of bed again on routine that day, shouting in pain and fear. They gently eased him back on the couch, Ludwig rushing for the medication as usual, and Feliciano petting his hair back, telling him it’s okay, it’s over now.

“It’s over,” Kiku repeated, in a medicine-induced high, trying to comprehend what he was just told (though it was a bit better than normal, where Kiku couldn’t respond, only vomit into a bucket and moan.)

“Yes, it’s over, Kiku,” He said softly, as Ludwig arrived with water, bucket, and medication in his hands.

“… He’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though Ludwig would be very protective over Kiku during this time !


End file.
